Drawn In Blood
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: She hides in the shadows to protect herself from being hurt. Her love is unknown to him, but the flames amplify with each touch. Can the black-masked boy penetrate the suffocating darkness or will it consume them both? Mature Audience Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Raven gazed at the sleepless city from Titans Tower, the very city they risked their vernal lives defending. It had been another long night of brutal crime fighting. It was deathly still within the tower, her teammates having fallen asleep on the couches sprawled around the main room. The black sky was beleaguered by resplendent stars, the natural beacons of light illuminating the body of water that surrounded the looming tower. She was fascinated at how something so naturally beautiful could change her ominous mood as simply as switching the radio station. As she stood there in her common solitary disposition, only one person conquered her mind.

"Raven, you're still awake? Is everything okay?" The voice came out of seemingly nowhere to disturb her contemplation. She jolted and confronted the source from which the query produced, and gasped inwardly upon seeing Robin gazing at her intently. He was out of uniform and wore nothing but crimson, oversized pajama pants, the bottoms pooling around his feet. Raven flushed a blinding bright pink as she analyzed the six-pack abs and rippling muscles that formed his arms. Rarely did she ever witness Robin out of uniform, always ready to battle in case of an emergency. It seemed the only object he never discarded was the black mask that concealed his true identity, no matter the situation.

"I'm fine. There's no reason to be concerned. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure? You seemed troubled by something," said Robin, an expression of concern making his emotion quite obvious. He reached out to touch her shoulder in a consoling manner, but Raven withdrew harshly as if his touch would cause her harm. She suddenly wished she hadn't for his countenance betrayed the pain he attempted to hide. This wasn't the first time she hurt him. Robin had always been a loyal friend; he protected her from the enemies they encountered and trusted her enough to share his darkest fears. And yet, whenever he tried to get closer she would just hurt him, refusing to let anyone penetrate the dark barrier she'd toiled so hard to maintain. Always afraid to permit anyone entrance to her tortured soul.

"Raven, you're an exceptional and irreplaceable member of the team… And you're important to me. I hope you know you can tell me anything. Think about it."

It was as if he had peeked into her mind and read her very thoughts. How unsettling. Robin scratched the back of head sheepishly and she realized that he was awaiting her answer.

"I guess I'll think it over. But really, I'm fine," she said, forcing herself to send a reassuring smile. Apparently, it was enough for Robin. He nodded in comprehension and ordered her to get some rest, walking away to retire in his bedroom. Raven sighed. She knew he had no intention of actually dropping the matter, his resilient sense of duty as leader and companion would not allow it. It was exactly Robin's compassionate nature that made her secretly enamored with him. He cared about others enough to put their burdens before himself, a bona fide hero in his own right. What Robin was not aware of was that solace did not exist in Raven's world.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven exhaled sharply and kicked the suffocating bed sheets off, growling with vexation. The bright neon-green digits on the alarm clock that sat on the night stand glowed 4:00am. She tried different methods that used to succeed in knocking her out cold, but none of them worked this time. Her attempts at meditation were botched; the mind too preoccupied with what should have been trivial matters.

"…_And you're important to me… important to me… important… to me…" _Robin's words replayed themselves over and over in her mind like a scratched record. He said she was important to him. What did that mean? By important did he mean he thought of her as more than a friend to share breakfast with or a comrade to battle their enemies beside? Either way it was futile to put forth effort in figuring out whether there was a deeper meaning. And sleep would not grant her consolation on this untimely morning. She wondered if Robin was still awake, pondering about her like she thought about him.

The stretching hallways were still and pitch black aside from a few overhead fluorescent lights that lit the pathways. A newcomer to the tower would become easily lost amongst the maze of narrow hallways and paths that lead to various rooms, but as Raven ambled through them she felt no fear of being lead astray. She knew every hall, room, and secret compartment like the palm of her hand. Somewhere the sound of water gushing out of a faucet reverberated throughout the hall. Beast Boy most likely. She told him to quit drinking so much water before bedtime.

Raven finally came upon Robin's room and peeked around the door to find him sitting fully conscious in his bed, merely gazing into the darkness with a blank stare. 'He seems distant. I wonder if he can't sleep either.' As if on cue, Robin turned and glanced at Raven. "You can't sleep too?" he asked. Raven flushed a bright crimson and coyly sauntered over to his bedside. It was not her intent to actually wander into Robin's room, but since he addressed her it would seem rude not to at least approach him.

Raven inhaled deeply and decided to say what had been bothering her recently. "Robin… there's something I have to tell you; it's important. I… I, um… I love you." Dear God, had she really confessed her secret love to him? Just like that? Her entire body tensed; every bone and muscle that formed her gentle physique strained against the apprehension of a response she wanted to here, but was certain would never come. She thought she had prepared herself for rejection, but as she stood there anticipating, Robin gazed from those scintillating cobalt eyes and smiled, revealing two rows of brilliant white teeth. To her bemusement and humiliation, he began to chuckle vehemently. Raven turned to retreat to the sanctity of her room, willing to commit suicide for blunt idiocy, but Robin grasped her arm and yanked her onto the bed instead.

Gazing down at her, he said, "Here I was, afraid to confess my love for you, afraid of rejection, and yet you have the audacity to come up to me and say that you love me. It would seem you have more courage than I." Leaning so close their lips met, he kissed her passionately, his tongue gently coaxing her lips to allow entrance into that sweet as honey mouth of hers. He regressed, a thin trail of saliva linking their lips and dissipating into nothingness. "Hmm… You taste delicious," he said, lewdly. "It would seem I've actually succeeded in rendering the Great Raven speechless." He laughed and licked her upper lip teasingly, leaning closer to nibble on an earlobe captured between his teeth.

Raven could not believe this was actually happening; it felt like an impossible dream. But as Robin proceeded to leave a trail of searing kisses that scorched her throbbing, moist womanhood and then trace her slender neck with an upward lick, she refused to not take advantage of this moment, and arched her lower extremity so it rubbed against the apparent bulge concealed beneath Robin's boxers. Noting the sudden movement, he assumed it was a gesture of acceptance and slid his hand along Raven's lacey-black underwear, firmly wrenching them off with one swift honed flick of the wrist, inserting two fingers coated in saliva to perform as an improvised lubricant, and wriggled them lewdly inside her wet womanhood. He grinned inanely with delight at the way her moistness felt and sounded against the skin of his fingers. Wasting no time, he ripped off the long white T-shirt that reached past her knees and teased a taut nipple with his gyrating tongue, becoming even harder than he thought possible from the enticing moan that escaped those plump lips. Raven ardently entwined her lissom fingers in Robin's mussed jet-black hair, and forced him to consume the form of a full breast, sucking and nibbling on it until it became two shades darker than before.

'Sweet, merciful Mary! It feels so damn good! I never wanna stop!' Raven coveted this more than anything, more than mastering the dark arts of black magic, more than life itself. For years she had yearned for Robin's love, and now beyond belief, she's received it wholly and quicker than she could blink. But Robin needed some loving, a woman's touch as well, and she knew it was time for him to meet salvation and that only she could bestow him that gratification. Literally kicking him off, Raven pounced on top of him and fiercely tugged the oversized crimson pants down, revealing the white boxers underneath. Playfully she traced the outline of the surface of the boxers, and gradually pulled them down with her teeth. She felt the aching member suddenly quiver with apprehension and longing, ready to be satisfied. Raven took the large member in her hand and firmly massaged the pulsating form, kissing and licking the shaft until it filled the cavity of her mouth. Those soft moist lips on his cock made Robin shudder and groan with insatiable desire.

Raven licked the pre-cum, but had no penchant for the vile flavor and spit it out. She began to suck, the massaging motion against his thick cock making him moan vehemently and arch his back with ecstasy. "Ahhh…! Harder… Harder… Raven, harder!" With each hissed whisper that turned into a full-scale screaming demand, she complied and sucked viciously as if inhaling vast amounts of oxygen she had been deprived of. Part of her trembled with concern, icy-blue eyes darting to the door, certain that the others could hear Robin's lustful moans and come bursting through the door to discover their surreptitious, sexual pastime. Simultaneously, part of her also yearned for everyone to know how precious she was to Robin, especially Starfire.

Robin twisted his body on top of Raven, pinning both arms above her head so firmly it left crescent indents of where his fingernails rested. He drank in every feminine curve that she attempted to conceal behind the elongated violet-blue cloak, and gazed intently at the pristine porcelain skin that made him have dizzy spells from excessive desire. The skin was creamy-smooth to the touch as he gently stroked her jaw, his warm breath that softly caressed her cheek making her quiver, the tingling, blazing sensation within her stomach only magnifying with absolute euphoria. It couldn't possibly get any better… Right?

Raven, who had closed her eyes for a minute due to weariness, shot them open as she realized her body began to move in a rocking motion, back and forth, back and forth, each time bringing her even nearer to the headboard until it seemed like she would break through it. Robin's thrusts had become brutal and quicker, cool sweat glistening on his forehead and dripping from his damp bangs, the harsh grunting a sweet melody to her ears. Planting both hands on the headboard to prevent flying through, she arched her upper extremity and attempted to stifle her screams, but they managed to still follow with each new thrust. Robin observed as her developed breasts bounced to the rhythm, eyes gleaming with amusement and satisfaction. Finally, all his verve had been spent, and he fell to the bed with a heavy thud, grunting in the process.

"Robin," said Raven, massaging the part of her head where it firmly tapped the headboard despite her efforts to come into contact with its solid wooden frame. Robin lay on his side, entire body sore, and rested the weight of his head on a strong hand.

"Yes, Raven?"

"I love you… I've always loved you since the first day you came into my life. I'd be lying if I said I believe in love at first sight and all that other romantic crap, but… there was something special about you. I could sense it."

Robin merely chuckled as if she'd told an amusing joke and said, "I know." Just "I know." That was all it took for Raven, it was all she ever needed. She just wanted him to know. To know _everything_. Robin turned onto his back and scooted Raven closer, so she rested on his sturdy chest, listening to each heartbeat in succession with her own. It felt like they were talking without words, a language that required none, only raw emotion. As she laid there on his chest, contemplating all that transpired that fateful night… It was his consoling heartbeat that drew her to sleep.


End file.
